Embrasse ma main
by Isonia
Summary: ' - France embrasse tout le monde. Partout, continua Matthiew. Sauf sur la main. - Et ? grommela l'Américain (qui, décidément, devait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit pour parler si peu). - Rien, rien. C'est juste... étrange. ' En prononçant cette dernière phrase, le Canadien releva les yeux vers l'ancien pirate. Comme s'il pensait pouvoir tirer quelque chose de lui.


**Titre **::: Embrasse ma main  
**Auteur **::: ©Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Romance  
**Pairings **::: FrUK [D'une certaine façon oui.]  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland] || France [Francis Bonnefoy] || Canada [Matthew Williams] || Amérique [Alfred F. Jones].Mention de Monaco [Mona-Lisa De Bonnamissi] || Belgique [Bella Mogens] || Espagne [Antonio Fernandez Carriedo]  
**Rating **::: K+  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Guess who's back ?! Et oui, je reviens avec un nouvel OS FrUK. J'ai très longtemps hésité avant de le poster. Je veux dire, c'est un style un peu nouveau que j'expérimente, et j'ai de nombreux OSs à côté. Je ne savais pas si celui-ci était le bon, car en plus je le trouve assez court, mais... soyons fous.  
Pour faire un petit plan, j'ai 3 autres OSs FrUK en préparation, un RusAme, un OS sur France et Belgique... Et d'autres encore en tête. Donc beaucoup beaucoup de boulot. Et comme à côté le lycée me prend pas mal de temps... C'est compliqué de tout mettre en place !  
Bref, revenons sur cet OS. Il n'a pas de contexte historique (malgré tout), il n'est pas gore, il n'est pas angoissant, pas trop fluff non plus (du moins je croiiis), il est juste... neutre. Il n'appartient à aucun genre, donc on va dire que c'est juste un OS, comme ça, si vous voulez lire quelque chose de simple et de gay.

Enjoie.

* * *

Baise-main  
_Définition : Geste de politesse masculine qui consiste à baiser la main d'une femme pour la saluer._

* * *

« Tu as remarqué ? »

Arthur Kirkland délaissa sa tasse de thé pour porter son attention sur les jumeaux, assis -affalés- face à lui. Canada, enfoncé dans le canapé, devait supporter le poids d'un Amérique appuyé contre son épaule. Il avait d'ailleurs plus parlé pour son frère que pour eux trois, mais le britannique ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre part à la conversation. Après tout, ils étaient plongés dans le silence depuis une bonne poignée de minutes, ce qui avait tendance à être quelque peu... gênant, quand il s'agissait d'une '' famille '' comme eux. Du moins ce qu'il restait de la famille. D'ailleurs était-ce le bon terme ? Arthur plissa le nez, perturbé par ses pensées qu'il jugeait lui-même idiotes.  
Il entendit vaguement Alfred grogner, en réponse à son jumeau, et replongea son nez dans la tasse.

« France embrasse tout le monde. Partout, continua Matthew. Sauf sur la main.  
- Et ? grommela l'Américain (qui, décidément, devait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit pour parler si peu).  
- Rien, rien. C'est juste... étrange. »

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, le Canadien releva les yeux vers l'ancien pirate. Comme s'il pensait pouvoir tirer quelque chose de lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, l'anglais haussa un sourcil, indiquant silencieusement que non, il ne dirait rien, car il ne connaissait pas les raisons de France. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ce fait concernant Francis.  
Quand il n'était encore qu'une petite nation, et donc encore ami avec le français, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à l'embrasser. Sur le front, la joue, le cuir chevelu. La bouche, une fois (il s'en souvenait, il lui avait mis un coup de boule juste après, et il l'avait insulté comme jamais). Mais jamais il ne l'avait embrassé sur le dos de la main.  
Il connaissait bien la définition d'un baise-main. Il était un gentleman après tout non ? Il savait que c'était uniquement réservé aux femmes. Ou bien les vassaux pour leurs maîtres. Alors soit, il n'entrait dans aucune des deux catégories. Mais il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi l'Européen était si réticent quant à ce geste. Se dire pays de l'amour, Don Juan incarné... Et refuser si souvent d'embrasser une simple main. Combien de femmes avait-il vexé en leur refusant ça ? Combien en avait-il charmé ? Beaucoup pour la première catégorie. Moins pour la seconde. Quant aux hommes, les seuls qu'Angleterre avait vu se faire offrir ce '' privilège '' étaient certains rois.  
Mais entre nations... Il l'avait déjà vu faire pour Monaco. Mais il la considérait comme sa fille, et cette dernière avait tendance à avoir certaines... manières. Pour Belgique aussi. Mais c'était sa sœur, et il avait arrêté, en plus, passant à la bise. Mais les autres pays, mêmes féminins, non. Jamais Francis ne leur avait baisé la main. Même avec ses deux – stupides – meilleurs amis.  
L'anglais but une gorgée de son thé.  
Étrangement, le fait de ne pas savoir une chose aussi... banale concernant France le frustrait. Il connaissait bien son voisin. Après tout ils étaient rivaux depuis des siècles. Ils s'étaient épiés mutuellement, afin de connaître les faiblesses de l'autre. Et durant ces temps d'observation, ils (Arthur savait que Francis était dans le même cas que lui donc oui, ils.) avaient, en plus de toutes les informations visant à blesser, appris certaines choses plus... positives.  
Nouvelle gorgée de thé, et tout d'un coup, la boisson lui parut amer.  
Merde à la fin, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à décrocher ses pensées de cette stupide information concernant ce stupide français ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout.

« Iggy ? Tu peux me passer le-  
- _Shut up Alfred. I'm busy right now_, déclara-t-il sèchement en tout réponse. »

L'Américain, d'abord choqué qu'on le remballe de la sorte, marmonna ensuite des insultes de son pays dans sa barbe imaginaire, sous le regard blasé de son frère.  
Mais l'anglais n'en avait strictement rien à faire.  
Il gardait son regard fixé sur un point fixe à l'horizon, et se posait en boucle les mêmes questions.  
Pourquoi faire ça, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué, pourquoi continuait-il à faire quelque chose que même lui (insistons sur le '' même lui '') trouvait dépassé, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé tout simplement... ? Tout se résumait vraiment bien par un seul mot : Pourquoi.  
Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ce que Francis lui déballe toute sa vie (de toute façon il la connaissait déjà), ni ses motivations. Il les trouvait ennuyantes à mourir. Néanmoins il sentait que quelque chose dans ce geste était important pour le Frenchie. Vraiment. Quelque chose de puissant, de sentimental, de... de français.  
Il grimaça quand ses dents rencontrèrent par accident la porcelaine, lui procurant des frissons et une sensation désagréable. Il la posa avec une grimace, attirant un rire moqueur de la part d'Alfred et un regard compatissant de la part de Matthew. L'ancien pirate foudroya du regard la soit disante puissance mondiale et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains.  
Ce foutu Français avec sa foutue manie l'empêchait de boire son thé correctement.

« Matthew, sais-tu où se trouve France ? questionna-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée, surprenant par ailleurs le Canadien qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui adresse si naturellement la parole.  
- H-Hum ? Papa ? Je veux dire, Francis ? Enfin, France ? Oui, non. Enfin, si, oui je sais où il est, finit par répondre le blond qui, décidément, avait du mal à s'en remettre. »

D'un simple regard, la plus vieille des trois nations incita le plus jeune à poursuivre, et surtout sans poser de questions.

« La... La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il discutait avec Hongrie... Je crois... Dans la salle de réunion !  
- Bien. Merci, répondit simplement Arthur. »

Avec un mouvement précis, il se leva du siège où il était assis depuis une bonne heure, salua les jumeaux et se détourna. Sa marche était sûre, comme à son habitude. Il savait exactement où aller. Les informations bredouillées par Canada avaient confirmé ses idées. Francis était si prévisible. Il pensait déjà que la grenouille était restée dans le bâtiment. Il ne s'aventurait que rarement dans une ville étrangère sans Antonio, Bella, ou un quelconque membre de sa famille depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et tous étaient soit absents, soit occupés. Savoir qu'il était en salle de réunion était donc tout simple à deviner. C'était là où il y avait le plus de monde, et où, donc, il avait le plus de chance pour trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.  
Et Francis adorait parler.  
D'ailleurs, Angleterre pensait qu'à la place de '' pays de l'amour '', il aurait dû se faire appeler '' pays de papotements inutiles et ennuyants ''.  
Sauf que voilà, là, maintenant, alors qu'il venait de bousculer Pologne sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser (ce qui lui valu de magnifiques insultes Polonaises dont il ne comprenait absolument pas le sens), il en avait plutôt rien à faire, de comment pouvait être surnommé son _fucking_ voisin, ou du pourquoi du comment il était là. Ça, il l'avait déjà rangé dans un coin de sa tête inutilisé qu'il allait rapidement oublier. Les informations sans importances ne devaient pas venir embrouiller son but premier.  
Et son but, était de trouver un moyen efficace d'atteindre l'autre idiot afin d'aboutir au grand final : poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête et qui commençait sérieusement à le bouffer.  
La porte se dressa soudainement devant lui comme la dernière des portes avant l'atteinte du boss final d'un donjon d'un des stupides jeux vidéos d'Alfred. Porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir en prenant soin de bien la faire claquer.  
Les nations présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent, ou du moins furent surprises.  
Angleterre était du genre à rentrer dans la pièce avec '' classe '', ou bien dignité. Pas à la façon América.  
Il passa son regard sur les membres présents, cherchant celui dont il avait besoin.  
L'Italien pleurnichard, non.  
L'Allemand rigide, non plus.  
L'Hollandais fumeur d'herbe, toujours pas.  
Le Chinois bouffeur de riz, il s'en cognait.  
Et il pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça, à énumérer les pseudonymes de ses congénères qu'il avait lui même trouvé. Mais voilà.  
Il avait vu le – connard de – Français bouffeur de grenouille, pervers, obsédé, chiant, chiant, et surtout chiant. Il l'avait brièvement dévisagé à son entrée, puis s'était retourné vers la Hongroise avec qui il parlait. D'ailleurs comment avait-il fait pour rester en vie tout ce temps, et ne pas se prendre de poêle dans le visage, comme le trois quart des personnes possédant un pénis qui s'approchaient de trop près de la brune.  
Leur conversation devait être super, à en juger par le ton enjoué de l'homme (même à plusieurs mètres, il arrivait à le reconnaître, ce ton), et le grand sourire étirant les lèvres d'Elizabeta.  
Arthur Kirkland n'avait cependant pas le temps d'attendre que cette fantastique discussion, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le sujet, soit terminée. Il s'approcha à grands pas, et sans même qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage.

« _You_. »

C'était un grondement sourd, quelque chose de grave, qui le surprit lui même. Mais étrangement, le Français, lui, ne sembla pas surpris pour un sous. Il arrêta de parler, et se retourna vers lui.  
Son visage abordait un air calme, déconcertant. Durant un court instant, Angleterre se sentit vaciller, mais se reprit bien rapidement. Il saisit le bras de son homologue, prenant soin de bien ancrer son regard dans le sien, et le tira sans un mot de plus hors de la salle. Lui qui s'attendait à une quelconque insulte, ou même... une quelconque phrase d'indignation, il n'obtint que le silence. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça dérangeant.  
Les portes semblaient se faire plus nombreuses, comme si elles voulaient à tous prix stopper sa course, libérer France de son emprise. Et ça le faisait suffoquer. Il resserra sa main contre le bras amorphe de son rival. Il tourna à droite, à gauche, poussa toujours plus de portes, et au final, ils se retrouvèrent sur un balcon.  
Angleterre trouvait que c'était cliché. France s'en moquait.

« Tu sais, j'étais en pleine conversation, rosbif. C'est pas très '' gentleman '' de me kidnapper comme ça, ricana le blond aux yeux bleus sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- … De quoi parliez-vous ?  
- Du mariage gay en France. »

Évidemment. Quoi donc pouvait intéresser la belle Hongroise ?

« Alors ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

Le plus jeune des deux (c'était d'ailleurs drôle de voir qu'ici, il était le plus jeune, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il était le plus vieux), qui s'était appuyé contre les poutres de marbres et qui regardait la ville en bas d'un œil las releva son regard vers l'aîné, qui venait de sortir une cigarette de son paquet.

« Tu t'es remis à fumer, hein ?  
- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, Arty. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de me demander, je rigolerai sûrement.  
- Qui t'as dis que je voulais te demander quoi que ce soit ?  
- Tu es arrivé dans la salle de réunion en claquant la porte comme un dingue, et tu m'as à moitié traîné jusqu'ici, qui est un balcon d'une pièce où il n'y a absolument personne. Bien sûr que oui, tu veux me demander quelque chose.  
- Hn. Je ne te savais pas si perspicace, _frog_. »

Comme toute réponse, le dit _frog_ lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, et Arthur se rendit compte qu'au final, il s'était prit la tête pour rien. Venait-il vraiment de faire tout un cinéma juste pour une stupide histoire de baise-main ? C'était ridicule. Il se ridiculisait devant son pire ennemi. Néanmoins, le regard insistant de ce dernier dissuada l'anglais de prendre la fuite.  
Alors il posa sa question.

« Pourquoi n'embrasses-tu personne sur la main ? »

Le visage de Francis passa du calme à la surprise, avant de se fermer entièrement. Il lâcha un soupir ennuyé, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, l'air de dire que ce genre de question, comme celles concernant Jeanne d'Arc, avaient tendance à l'énerver.

« Je veux dire, Matthew nous l'a fait remarquer, à Alfred et moi, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas au courant. Et... c'est un peu étrange, _right_ ? Car nous nous connaissons bien, je pense. Et je trouvais cela perturbant, de ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi simple, crut bon de préciser l'anglais qui semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux. »

Nouveau regard, toujours ennuyé.  
Cette fois-ci, Arthur comprit qu'il ne devait rien dire. Il avait déjà suffisamment merdé comme ça. Alors il se contenta de regarder l'autre pays. Car il était hors de question qu'il baisse les yeux. Il n'était pas comme ça. Pas à se rabaisser à ce point.

« Les personnes spéciales.  
- Pardon ? répondit le british sans réfléchir un seul instant. »

Le regard ennuyé de Francis était redevenu plus doux, amusé, confiant. Et un frisson parcouru l'échine de la nation britannique. Frisson qui s'intensifia quand un léger rire retentit.

« Uniquement les personnes spéciales, j'ai dit. Je peux embrasser n'importe qui sur la bouche, je peux apporter l'amour à n'importe qui, par de simples mots ou même grâce au sexe. Embrasser dans le cou, au creux des reins, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Mais uniquement les personnes pour qui j'ai un profond respect ou une attache forte ont leurs mains embrassées par mes lèvres. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase par un clin d'œil que l'anglais trouva d'extrême mauvais goût. Cependant il ne dit rien, et se contenta d'hocher de haut en bas la tête.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, Arty.  
- _What_ ?  
- Tu es tout rouge.  
- _Your language, damn it_ ! »

Nouveau rire de la part du Français, et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, la main du blond aux yeux bleus se retrouva sur sa tête, à ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà emmêlé. Il poussa un cri dénué de toute virilité, ce qui poussa son voisin à rire encore plus.  
Il se calma au bout de quelques minutes, fixa son soit disant ennemi sans un mot et soupira de nouveau, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Angleterre baissa ses yeux vers elles un court instant, réalisant alors leur proximité, toussa un bon coup pour se redonner du courage et replanta ses orbes vertes dans celles azurs de son homologue.

« _Well_. Je suppose que je devrai te remercier pour m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps. Tu aurais pû aller draguer des femmes à la place.  
- La drague est un art, mon cher. »

Les yeux du plus jeune se levèrent vers le ciel.

« Tu es quelqu'un de stupide, France. Et je ne te supporte pas, déclara finalement l'anglais sans pour autant enlever la main qui était resté dans ses cheveux.  
- Je sais, Angleterre. Je sais. »

La main de Francis glissa de la tête de son pseudo-ennemi pour atterrir sur son épaule, et ensuite descendre vers son bras puis prendre sa main. Il la releva à la hauteur de leur torse, baissa la tête et déposa ses lèvres contre le dos de la main du cadet. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas faire un seul geste, et se surprit à apprécier le contact léger de la bouche contre sa peau pâle. Il avait déjà fait ce geste, mais on ne lui avait jamais fait à lui. Déjà car il était un homme. Et ensuite car personne n'osait.  
Le français releva la tête et lâcha son voisin. Il l'observa devenir aussi rouge qu'une des tomates d'Espagne et bégailler des brides d'insultes ou de débuts de questions, mais ne se moqua pas.

« Si cela te tracassait tant, fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, et se dirigea vers la baie-vitrée menant à l'intérieur.  
A côté de Kirkland, il s'arrêta, se pencha contre son oreille. Le souffle chaud contre l'oreille de celui-ci le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler les émotions qui prenaient possession de lui. Même les yeux fermés il pouvait voir le visage de son rival/ennemi/ami/amour caché proche du sien. Si proche.  
Il lui suffisait de tourner un tout petit peu la tête...

« A la base, j'embrassais les mains des femmes de mes rois, et certains d'entre eux uniquement. Puis j'ai décidé que ce geste était trop... noble et gracieux pour la majorité d'entre eux. Alors maintenant, je ne le fais qu'à certains membres de ma famille, la royauté ayant disparu, comme à Mona-Lisa, ou aux personnes pour qui j'éprouve un sentiment spécial. »

Courte pause.

« Tu sais où se trouve le contrat de mariage, chéri. »

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'anglais pivota sur lui même, lança son poing en arrière pour prendre de l'élan, et l'abattit vers son camarade. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à lever la main pour parer le coup, comme on rattrape une balle de base-ball. Aucun des deux ne bougea, se contentant de se défier du regard, comme s'ils allaient se bouffer.

« Ne penses même pas pouvoir-  
- Quoi donc ? T'attirer dans mes draps ? Oh, Arty, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous.  
- J'allais dire jouer avec moi.  
- Mais je ne joue pas, Angleterre. La preuve. J'ai embrassé ta main. »

Il lâcha le poing et tapota le nez du plus petit de son index, un sourire mutin collé sur les lèvres, avant de se retourner pour de bon et de sortir. Il lâcha un dernier '' On se voit plus tard mon lapin '', auquel Arthur répondit bien évidemment par un '' _Go fuck yourself !_ '' des plus magnifique.  
England resta planté au même endroit, en regardant l'autre homme s'éloigner puis disparaître.  
Uniquement à ce moment là, il s'autorisa un petit sourire.  
D'une certaine façon, Francis Bonnefoy lui avait dit qu'il était spécial.  
Et ça lui plaisait.

**END**


End file.
